While anionic surfactants are widely used for cleansing compositions and show superior detergency, they are not satisfactory since the amount of lather is not necessarily sufficient, the lather quality is rough and the lather is easily broken. In addition, anionic surfactants are not necessarily satisfactory for use for rough skin and damaged hair, and a particular system sometimes instabilizes the quality of the cleansing composition.